


Blue Monday

by AlElizabeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Mental Health Issues, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlElizabeth/pseuds/AlElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Mondays were always the worst for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Monday

If the days of the week were colours, Friday would be yellow (happy excited playful) Sunday would be white (peaceful relaxing calming) and Wednesday would be grey (bland neutral tedious)

Saturday, whether sunny or rainy would always be green (lively zesty energetic) Thursday, second last day of the workweek, would be red (waiting imagining tantalizing) and Tuesday would be pink (freshening sweet bright)

Monday

Monday was the worst day of the week

Monday was blue

blue

Blue

BLUE

He didn't know why.

That's just the way it always had been as it always was

He was sure it had something to do with his birthday

And the day his mother had died

But he wasn't sure

All that he did know for certain was that Mondays were the worst and they were always blue

Even if his father came to visit

Even if Dean came

If it was a Monday, it would be blue and he would be blue

Everything was blue on Mondays

The sky

The room he slept in

The pyjamas he wore

The hallway he walked down

The breakfast he ate

The pills the nurse gave him

Blue

Blue

Blue

He'd tried to explain it once to his father and Dean

They didn't understand

How could weekdays be colours? How could they affect him so?

But he didn't have the answers

All he had were ideas

And colours

And weekdays

….Blue Monday, Pink Tuesday, Grey Wednesday, Red Thursday, Yellow Friday, Green Saturday and White Sunday…

Around and around and around and around

No day ever changed

They all stayed the same

Same day

Same colour

blue pink grey red yellow green white

monday tuesday wednesday thursday friday saturday sunday

Sam hated it when his father and Dean visited on Monday

He tried to tell them not to that any other day of the week would be fine but for Monday

But they didn't understand even try to

They were concerned of course they were

Sam could see it in their eyes

But if they really cared they'd listen to him

Because Monday was blue

A bad day

A sad day

Bad things happened on Monday

They had in the past

And they would again

Sam knew it

He could feel it

Every time Monday rolled around

He was certain that today this monday would be the day

What? They asked

Doctors

Nurses

father

Dean

What was going to happen today?

Nothing.

Nothing ever happened on Mondays

That was it

Sam waited and waited and waited

But nothing ever happened

He'd feel it he'd know it was coming

And then Tuesday would dawn, pink and rejuvenating and Sam would forget all about Monday until the next Monday

But Sam never let go

He couldn't

Not when something someone was telling him bad things were coming

And then they did

The man with yellow (Friday) eyes came

The man with Friday (yellow) eyes took Sam away

The man with Friday yellow Friday yellow eyes brought Sam to his death

It was a Monday

And it was blue

**Author's Note:**

> At first when I posted this story on Fanfiction.com, I wasn't sure what it was. I was just writing and this is what came out. Then, a reader reviewed and told me that what I wrote was very similar to synesthesia, a neurological phenomenon where the stimulation of one sensory or cognitive pathway leads to an automatic, involuntary stimulus of a second cognitive or sensory pathway.   
> In this fanfic, Sam could be experiencing Grapheme-colour synesthesia that causes individual letters of the alphabet or numbers to be 'shaded' or 'coloured'.   
> Sam also associates the days of the week with specific emotions as well, which can also be caused by synesthesia.


End file.
